


One Last Time

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Continuation toWednesday, 3:30PM.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it early last time because my heart couldn't. I blame Dalia because it suddenly could.

Hongbin feels it as he's nearing the end.

Wonshik's face has become a blur of shape and color to his eyes. When he speaks, Wonshik has to lean forward just to hear him, and when Wonshik asks, several times, "Are you okay?", Hongbin doesn't hear the words, squinting to read Wonshik's lips move.

His senses have become dull, his wit slow, and he feels the magic burning out in his veins. This is it. The last rewind. The end of the loop. Hongbin doesn't remember how many times he turned back the hour. He never bothered to count in the first place. He had known where it was going the moment he first twirled his fingers, whispering brokenly "Bring back what once was mine... Bring him back to me."

There is no avoiding this ending, Wonshik's ending. There is no cheating Death. It's Wonshik's time, his fate, Hongbin understood that even as he had stubbornly tried to change it one too many times, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last.

So instead, he had decided to change what he could; his own fate. It's as much a blessing as it is a curse to all time casters--the choice of their own time of death. He supposes he's known that, as soon as he realized that he was falling in love with Wonshik, Hongbin has never planned on living longer than Wonshik did. He just didn't think it would arrive so soon, and he had desperately delayed it, for as long as he could, grasping at the thinnest threads.

He remembers scorning them, the ancient masters who had burst into flames after the death of their beloved. They would always find someone else, Hongbin had thought, but now, holding Wonshik's hand to his cheek, ever warm and solid, the one thing he can still feel crisply through the haze, he understands that's not true at all. Perhaps he could have found someone else, healed his broken heart and learned to love again, but he will never find another Wonshik. 

He laughs from the mix of elation and sadness bubbling in his chest. How lucky of him to have met Wonshik, sweet and caring and loving, and been with him in a way no one else ever will. "They have no idea," he laughs again, and he knows he must sound mad, but Wonshik only kneels in front of him, cupping his face tenderly.

"Hey, hey, who has no idea?" he asks, his concern boiling just below the surface. "Come on, let me in on the joke."

Hongbin only shakes his head, giggling as he would whenever he playfully kept secrets from Wonshik, and pulls him close, kissing him softly, the tips of their noses brushing. "I love you," he says, almost voiceless, but Wonshik has felt the words muttered against his lips enough times to know, and he answers back in kind. "I love you too." They stay like that for a moment, or two, before Wonshik stands, Hongbin's hands in his. "Now, come on, sappy, we're making people gag."

Hongbin laughs again, allowing Wonshik to wrap his arms around his waist, leading him towards the door. "Don't you have plans today?" Wonshik shrugs, so dismissive now when he had been so defensive before.

"It can wait. I'm taking you home." Hongbin resists to tell him it'll be waiting forever and lets Wonshik carry him out, just outside the door, before he digs his heels to the pavement. "Wait."

And Wonshik does, turning to him with a cock of his head. Hongbin almost bursts into laughter, knowing the exact look on Wonshik's face--raised eyebrow, lips pouty. "Did you forget something?"

Hongbin shakes his head, searching for Wonshik's hand, and Wonshik catches his, weaving their fingers together.

It's coming, the truck that ends Wonshik's life, seconds away, and yet Hongbin feels most at peace. He has had all the time he needed. "Thank you," he says, and Wonshik hums, accepting of the gratitude but also curious at the suddenness. "For everything."

Hongbin leans forward, letting go of Wonshik's hand to embrace him, Wonshik embracing him back, and it's warm, so warm. Hongbin can't remember a time or place where he's warmer than in Wonshik's arms, and his last fleeting thought is that Wonshik felt the same.

The truck comes, finally, stirring embers and ashes in the wind as it crashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Ahhhh I know this wasn't an entirely happy story, but if you liked it anyway, please do let me know by giving kudos, or comments, or treating me to coffee through [here](https://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> No requirement or anything, it's all up to you, and I'd just be very, very happy to receive any kind of feedback.
> 
> Have a great day! ♥


End file.
